Oposits attract
by kitty-kat-23-2-1993
Summary: My first fic enjoy.....Writen for Lottie, Peta and Enya your all my guiding stars
1. Default Chapter

"C ya mum ill miss you" Cried Lilo. She climbed in the Hogwarts express she waved good bye to her mom and dad and set off into the sunrise.

LiLo was 13 years old and looking forward to her next year in Hogwarts. Her mom Hermione and dad Ron were always worried about her getting lots and that crap; anyway she had to sit this trip out with her family-friend-worst-enemy, Jordan. His parents Harry and Cho were very well off and very kind. She liked them greatly, but Jordan was another story he was spoiled and a brat but secretly she really thought he could be nice some times.

So as she climbed on the train she went into one of the compartments and sure enough there as Jordan head in a wizard comic. "Ooo great I just had to be in the same place as you." "What your problem this time" said Jordan not even looking over his comic. "Nothing that concerns you" Lilo said and sat down. "Jeez those mood swings are worse than last year" Jordan said with a cruel smile. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDOIT" screamed Lilo. "Fine" Jordan said, "fine" said Lilo and took Advanced Healing Potions out and started reading.

It was a long time before anything happened but at 12:00 the lolly laddie came in and sold children lollies. "No thanks" said Lilo, "yes plezzz, bring it on" cried Jordan in excitement. Ugg thought Lilo.

Choo, Choo the Hogwarts Express stoped. Excited children flooded the walk way. From here they would head to hogsmeade and look around but it was windy and cold.

"Please stay together children" screamed Professor Alimogher (the new deputy headmaster and transfiguration teacher.) Lilo ran to find her best bud Kerri, "hey gal" "Hey, wuz up" screamed Kerri over the wind, "nufin much, come on lets head to the three broomsticks.

Lilo and Kerri headed to the three broomsticks and chose the table at the far corner. "Wwwewer" some one whistled at the door, "Who the hell was that?" said both the girl at the same time. Hehehe both Lilo and Kerri started laughing, some one behind then said, "ooo that just tom, the new boy is like really er gross, "mmm, "we can tell." The two girls turned around to see there infront of them was Jess they were made for each other they had even been called the so called "new aged charmed".

They all ordered a butterbeer and sat down; "so how come you know about the new boy and we don't" ask Lilo inquisitively, "well cause his dad works with my dad and he came over the other night, hell get on well with Jordan he is a down right snob, o well so how was your holidays? replied Jess.

"O ma god" replied Kerri in her "I'm soo cool and so, so, so hot" voice, "mmm yupyup really, really" said Jess in her "b-e-l-I-e-v-e I-t voice.

Lilo looked at her watch and thought jee time flies when your having fun, "come on you guys were going to be late better hurry" "yupyup" chanted Jess and Kerri in at the same time.

"Arg" another year at Hogwarts cried Celest (the "popular biach") "mummy said that if anyone bothers me I have to owl her straight away cause shell get them kicked out of Hogwarts." "Ooo your little mummy-wammy will kick us out, oo were so scared" teased Jess, Celest and her "possie" left with a quick flick of their hair. "Aaarrrrgggg see just pisses me off with her, I love my mummy-wammy and I'm just soooo good attitude" screamed Kerri. "Calm down, it is what she wants" soothed Lilo, "ok, ok, ok" said Kerri slowly calming down. "Common to the dormitories" Said jess marching toward the Griffindor Dormitories.

After some studding staring at the fire and listening to music all three girls went for a walk. Up the long corridors they were slightly spooky after dark. "Come Quick" all girls looked at each other startled what and who was that???? "OK, in here Aderwa, follow me" said the mystery voice, so they person who was in the corridor was going through a painting thought Lilo, well lets go bust their little get together.

"Common follow me lets go bust them" whispered Lilo, "You sure this is a good idea" whispered Kerri no so soft...."shhhhh whisper, be brave and bold" said Jess saluting very quickly "now let's hurry, Lilo did u see which painting?..."umm yes the Red Phoenix" answered Lilo "common lets hurry" she added.

All three girls went up to the painting and said "Aderwa," the Phoenix chirped and then the painting sung open......"ooo my fucking god, this is incredible"

Hope you guys like it my first and I'm very proud...P.S. sorry bout the swearing Plezz review ASAP and new chappie up soon ï


	2. Just Not Right?

Just Not Right???

Soooooooo thanx to those who reviewed ill try and keep writing... This chappie will explain!!!

FLASH BACK

All three girls went up to the painting and said "Madera," the Phoenix chirped and then the painting swung open......"ooo my fucking god, this is incredible"

There in front on Lilo was a room...not just any room but it was like colourful like a, a disco (behind a painting???)

"Baby can't you see  
I'm callin  
A guy like you  
should wear a warnin  
it's dangerous  
I'm fallin"

Suddenly everything became clear and Jess and Kerri just disappeared

"There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

baby give me it

you're dangerous

I'm lovin it

Too high

can't come down

lossin my head

spinnin round and round

do you feel me now"

Ooo crap, this could cause a bbbbiiiiggggg problem" said Lilo under her breath. Lilo looked around the room "the door look for the door" her head told her but no something made her stop...it was Jordan he was acting so errrrr weird like he was on drugs "what, hes with at freaky guy" said Lilo louder then she expected.....

Great she thought not only am I stuck in this place but I'm on my own!!!!. She looked round and saw a bar oooo water she had not realised how thirsty she had been.

"One water please" she said, "Sorry ummm we have no water only, ummm only soft drink" said some year 8...."fine ok one solo" Lilo grabbed the solo and left now were shall I go, there is no one I bloody know round here ,cept Jordan...ARGH

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

you're Toxic

I'm slippin under

With a taste

of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't cha know that

you're Toxic

And I love what cha do

don't cha know

that you're Toxic

It's gettin late

to give you up

I took a sip

from my devils cup

slowly

it's takin over me

Lilo slowly ambled over to a table...ooooo I don't fell so good, BUMP" what was that...Lilo look up and there before her was Jordan argh thought Lilo.... "Hello, hello, hello" he said with a big stupid grin, "um hi what do u want?" said Lilo....."A dance with you to the next song, ooo and it was a dare lol.

Too high can't come down

it's in the air

and it's all around

can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips

i'm on a ride

you're Toxic

i'm slippin under

With a taste of a

poison Paradise

i'm addicted to you

don't cha know that you're

Toxic

And I love

what cha do

don't cha know

that cha Toxic

Lilo didn't even get a chance to object before he left with a wink... "where are buddies when you need them...

Lilo jumped off her seat and looked around nothing to do but dance aaarrrrrgggghhhhhh.. So she went to the dance floor and started to dance, she had done jazz all her life during the holidays and some times after the school.

DON"T CHA KNOW THAT CHA TOXIC

HAAOAO----------

HAAOAO----------

Taste you're lips

i'm on a ride

you're Toxic

I'm slippin under

With a taste of a

poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't cha know that you're

Toxic

With a taste of you're lips

I'm on a ride

You're Toxic I'm slippin

Under(TOXIC)

With a taste of a

poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

don't cha know that

you're Toxic

Intoxicate me now

with you're lovin now

I think i'm ready now

(I Think I'm Ready Now)

Intoxicate me now

with your lovin now

I think I'm ready now

By the time that song was over Lilo was actually enjoying her self...

Believe it of not that next song was Accidentally in love!!!!

Jordan walced over "May I have this dance???"....

**Next chappie up soon hope you liked it...LOL**


End file.
